This invention relates to an information detector for a tire wheel having a high signal-to-noise ratio and including a coil for rotation.
Recently, development of highways has been remarkable, and car speeds are increasing. Dangerous accidents, especially on motorways, are caused by the puncture or bursting of tires during driving. It is therefore desirable for drivers to detect the condition of air pressure in their tires both during driving and when stopped to prevent such accidents.
The major object of this invention is to provide an information detector for a tire wheel having coils for electromagnetic coupling which has an increased signal-to-noise ratio and which provides signals with high output amplitudes for correct detection.